


Inconexiones que no salvan

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conoce las cuatro palabras que le salvan cuando nada más lo hace ni podrá hacerlo. No más, no menos, sólo ésas y el mundo puede venirse abajo con él. Porque va a creerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconexiones que no salvan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por el vídeo Crash hecho por michaela3105 (http://michaela3105.livejournal.com/2942.html#cutid1) y que pueden ver aquí: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSuWf2Tm2DA

 

Él sabe que sí, ~~no, no, no,~~ es aún ese niño que se ve atrapado entre la impresión de ver a tu padre salir de un cuarto del que susurran llamas y tener el peso de casi siete kilogramos en tus brazos, y sentir que la vida es eso. Un peso seguro. Algo así tan tangible para él, eso es vida. Junto a la voz de su padre diciéndole «no mires atrás», «cuida de tu hermano», «no le quites la vista de encima.» Así, tan seguro como sentir cuál es el peso de un arma y saber, desde los ocho años, que ésta puede ser una mejor extensión de ti.

"Si no puedes detenerlo, mátalo, Dean."

Porque un Winchester está hecho del material más fuerte que hay entre el cielo, la tierra y el jodido infierno. No es algo que pueda definirse, simplemente se es. Sin embargo también existe ese punto débil... familia, familia, familia. Un muro de acero y capas infinitas de «voy a cazarte, despedezarte y luego matarte hijodeputa.» Sin bromear por un segundo. Ha tocado lo que más amas en... no en el mundo ni en el universo, porque sabes que si un maldito demonio de mierda ha hecho que tu hermano sienta el peso del mundo en sus hombros y tú no puedas hacer nada por evitarlo... eso es caos, es sangre.

"Algunas cosas, Dean, no puedes cambiarlas, no se pueden cambiar."

Así que ya no le basta con decir esos dos todos que son el mundo y universo, porque él tiene su propia definición. Y que le den a Castiel, y que su padre se enfade... porque no va a obedecer, no esta vez.

Porque ES Sam, Sam, Sammy... es él. Su propio todo, ese que el mundo y el universo no saben quién es. A quien él conoce tan bien no por fuerza sino por placer de haberle visto crecer; de sus pucheros y miradas de cachorrito, de esos caprichos por tener el último tazón de Lucky Charms, pero dejarle el premio a Dean... «porque, Dean, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Dean.» Es esa cerveza clandestina a los quince y a los dieciséis el falso responsable de un rayón al Impala, a la nena, coño. Es esa sombra que en la terminal de autobuses ve partir a uno en especial con destino a California. Es ése «no puedo, no quiero... no solo, no solo.» También es la razón de esa sonrisa que estuvo ausente en sus días por dos años y la palabra 'imbécil', que es un insulto para cualquier mortal pero no para él. Para él es la mejor canción de rock and roll y, en serio, no le importaría que hubiese una que se titulara: 'Jerk Dean'. Porque sería un monumento a todo lo que ha sido, es, vive, respira y piensa. Todos esos «te quiero, Dean» «confío en ti, Dean» «eres mi hermano, Dean» «haría todo por ti, Dean» «por ti, Dean»...

"Gracias, Dean."

Es como la sal de roca a un fantasma, es agua bendita en piel de demonio, es tirones de piel en el infierno porque no podía soportar el pensamiento de vivir y no volverlo a ver. Está mal, está jodidamente mal. Pero no le importa, jamás lo ha hecho. No le ha importado la opinión de nadie además de su padre, pero todos saben que ni siquiera a John le daba tanta importancia... porque siempre se puso de parte de Sam, siempre Sam. Incluso cuando se largó y le dejó solo, junto a su padre y esa mirada de «¿ves, Dean? Tenía razón, Dean.» Porque estuvo sin él, pero supo que lo traería de vuelta y eso le hizo aguantar, para su momento, para cuando fueron _SamyDean_ de nuevo y fue él quien miró a su padre, contradiciéndole.

Es los golpes más dolorosos de su vida. «Encontraré la forma de salvarte del infierno, Dean.» No los físicos, jamás los físicos (pero desearía que lo fueran).

"Te lo prometo, Dean."

Todas las heridas que jamás van a cicatrizar, porque no quiere olvidar. Él siempre lo ha dicho. Sabe que hay mal, pero ahora sabe también que hay bien. O tal vez no, pero lo es para él.

¿Y QUÉ SI... no es la persona más moral del mundo, no es el mejor hermano del mundo, no es lo que su padre esperaba, no fue 'dispara primero, pregunta después' cuando más debió, no pensó en las mil millones de personas antes que su hermano? Pero es que NO, no puede, no quiere. Por primera vez está tomando algo para sí. Sin detenerse a pedir, a exigir o negociar. Está tomando lo que es suyo, porque lo que es suyo está feliz de serlo y se entrega. Porque es un Winchester y eso es algo que simplemente se es.

¿Qué más es...? Ese colgante que aleja espíritus malos y que no sirvió una mierda para encontrar a Dios, pero que Sam le regaló. Discusiones y mal temperamento porque así se comporta cuando algo le queda grande, pero si Sam lo necesita como viene se le va. La conversación en la puerta del motel en Fitchburg, Wisconsin con Michael, esas tres preguntas vueltas en un SÍ. Pensando « _sí_ , _cualquier cosa_.» Desesperación cuando su hermano deja de confiar en él, para seguir un demonio y con esa misma intensidad es la satisfacción cuando el apocalipsis ha alcanzado la superficie y a él le importan tres cojones porque va a matar a Ruby.

Es «Dean, tenías razón...» y el abrazo que su hermano le dio sin saber que había vendido su alma por él.

Él es un montón de inconexiones, como una casa vieja y roída que está embrujada, llena de demonios y tanta mierda que es obvio que tienen que derrumbarle, porque ya no sirve.

Él es colisión, donde todo lo malo ha ido estrellándose y acumulándose.

Pero entonces está el sujeto más obstinado del mundo, al que la casa le parece bonita. Buena, perfecta para vivir ahí, siempre.

Porque Sam peor que la destrucción, es lo que sigue a ella, y sin su consentimiento lo que él no quiere en sí, lo desaparece. Lo divide. Tú lo tienes y yo lo comparto.

Y, no, Dean no es ese niño. Es sus palabras: «Todo estará bien, Sammy.»

"Todo estará bien, Dean."

 


End file.
